1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an trim panel of the type comprising at least one pictogram area, said area being illuminated by a light source placed under said trim panel, said trim panel including a flexible translucent skin forming the outer surface of the trim panel, and a backing layer placed against the translucent skin, said layer having at least one translucent area opposite the pictogram area.
The invention also relates to an automobile comprising such an trim panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide trim panels of the aforementioned type making it possible to display pictograms directly on the skin of these panels, said pictograms indicating certain functions or certain statuses of the vehicle. Such panels are in particular used as the trim for the dashboard of the automobile, positioned under the vehicle's windshield.
However, the light passing through the trim panel and emerging in the pictogram area is reflected by the windshield, which can cause the pictogram to be “displayed” on the windshield, particularly visible at night. This image of the pictogram on the windshield can be bothersome to the driver, who may be disturbed by the light reflected on the windshield.
To offset this drawback, it is possible to position the pictogram areas in locations of the trim panel where the reflection of the light on the windshield will not cause a bother for the driver. However, this particular arrangement does not eliminate the reflection of the light on the windshield and does not make it possible to choose the location of the pictograms indifferently. However, one seeks to display the pictograms in locations where they will be easily visible and identifiable by the driver.
Another solution to offset this drawback consists of treating the windshield in a particular manner to reduce the reflection of the light on the inner surface thereof. However, such a treatment is particularly costly and complicates making the windshield.